


Группа поддержки

by Celebnor



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebnor/pseuds/Celebnor
Summary: Капитан Пиетт хорошо знает народную мудрость: не к добру бросать десант. Особенно если в составе десантной группы лорд Вейдер
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Группа поддержки

**Author's Note:**

> В плане отношений капитана и корабля автор вдохновлялся текстом Malicean "Welcome to the club"  
> Работа написана для команды WTF Star Wars 2020, бета - Ki$Hk@ mad anime-man

Они собирались бросить десант. По полученному на падд списку распоряжений это было ясно как день. После длительного поддержания орбиты кораблю перед гиперпрыжком требовалась полная проверка всех систем (в отсутствие неблагоприятных обстоятельств, конечно; в противном случае проверку проводили по ускоренной схеме). Вот именно этим капитану Пиетту и предстояло заниматься. Задачу надлежало исполнить ровно в тот момент, когда, согласно инструкции, истекал стандартный срок ожидания десантной группы.

Другое дело, что ситуация, по мнению Пиетта, стандартной не была ни разу. Десант высаживался по некоему засекреченному заданию Императора, и возглавлял его Лорд Вейдер лично. Связи с десантной группой не было толком: мешал естественный фон планеты. К расчетному времени выброски группа не явилась. В таких ситуациях в игру вступали здравый смысл и добрая воля. Пиетт с ходу мог назвать ряд подпунктов стандартного протокола, по которым время ожидания можно было при желании продлить. Ключевое тут — при желании. Которого у адмирала Оззеля явно не было, поскольку тот сразу же кинулся запрашивать дальнейшие указания из Центра. В чем конкретно они заключались, никто не знал, но, судя по присланному списку задач на ближайшие несколько смен, они покидали планету, а дальше следовали на Корусант.

Формально действия адмирала Оззеля были безупречны. А неформально — Пиетт с ходу мог сказать, почему поступать так не стоит.

Все происходящее явно было очередным проявлением императорской немилости по отношению к своему главнокомандующему. О том, что Лорд Вейдер снова попал в опалу, не посудачил разве что ленивый. И на этом фоне адмирал явно хотел выслужиться и показать, насколько он человек Императора, а Император — указать Лорду Вейдеру его место. О чем Оззель при этом не подумал совершенно, так это о последствиях для корабля и команды. Сутки ожидания не выглядели весомым поводом считать главнокомандующего погибшим. А вот что будет, когда Лорд Вейдер все же вернется на оставивший его корабль… Его отношение к любому намеку на предательство было хорошо известно.

Пиетт подавил желание поморщиться и потереть виски. Лучше сейчас не думать о будущем. И игнорировать зудящее чувство гадливости, которое вызывало настоящее. К сожалению, любые легальные способы вмешаться в ситуацию ему перекрывало нежелание старшего по званию. Нелегальные… каким бы дураком ни был Оззель, он явно ждет, что его приказ попытаются саботировать. Благо, адмиральский доступ давал ему возможность досконально проверять всю получаемую информацию.

Пиетт все же поморщился и тяжело вздохнул. Он-то все прекрасно понимал, а вот команда… За эту смену он уже провел разъяснительную беседу с техниками нижней палубы, подавшими отчет о критической ошибке в системе охлаждения двигателя. Капитанский доступ тоже давал возможность отследить чужое вмешательство в данные. Техники скорчили крайне удивленные лица и сослались на неведомый сбой программы, Пиетт сделал вид, что им поверил. В текущих обстоятельствах он планировал до возвращения Лорда Вейдера работать буфером между командой и дорвавшимся до власти идиотом, чтобы уберечь от деморализации и развала тщательно подобранный экипаж (вероятность бунта Пиетту все же казалась маловероятной, хотя и он не сбрасывал ее со счетов). Даже если беречь команду придется от себя самой.

А что до дальнейших действий, то тут Пиетт не строил никаких планов. До будущего еще предстояло дожить.

На падде высветился отчет от инженеров, обслуживающих непосредственно двигатель, и Пиетт выругался сквозь зубы. И эти туда же, да еще и крайне по-идиотски. Не придумали ничего лучше, чем взять данные с предыдущей глобальной поломки, поменяв у показателей лишь десятые доли. Пиетт набрал код, готовясь увидеть в «Истории» отчета многочисленные следы горе-взломщиков, но, к своему удивлению, не обнаружил ничего. Меж тем цифры продолжали выглядеть совершенно издевательской калькой — капитан специально сверился со старой документацией. Личный звонок главе инженерной службы дал еще более интересный результат: Пиетту пришли совершенно не те данные. Значит, кто-то из службы внутренней коммуникации решил погеройствовать, что, к слову, объясняло, почему подмена цифр была проведена столь топорно. «Взломщик» попросту не разбирался в том, как они должны выглядеть, и пошел по наторенному пути, скопировав старые данные с минимальными изменениями. Пиетта прошиб холодный пот. Кто-то на борту нашел способ менять пересылаемые данные и подчищать следы вмешательства. Какими бы намерениями этот человек не руководствовался сейчас, он представлял собой угрозу и его требовалось найти как можно быстрее. Капитан уже набирал код связи со службой безопасности, когда в его офисе погас свет и одновременно отключилась вся электроника, кроме замка на двери, высветившего на панели надпись «Заблокировано».

Пиетт почувствовал, как внутри поднимается что-то очень похожее на страх. Неужели диверсия? Но развить эту мысль он не успел — на черном экране падда возникли белые буквы: «Нет».

— Кто вы и что вам нужно? — громко произнес капитан, даже не сомневаясь, что за ним наблюдают. Падд мигнул и разразился чередой чертежей и технических характеристик.

Класс: звездный суперразрушитель

Строительные верфи: Куат/Фондор

Наименование: «Экзекутор»

— Намекаете, что говорите от лица всех на корабле? — не без иронии предположил Пиетт. Неужели все-таки бунт? Но как он мог проглядеть?

«Нет, — снова вывел дисплей. — Я корабль».

— Что за бред, корабль не может говорить: он не имеет сознания. Назовитесь, — капитан скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку кресла. Крифф, кто бы это мог быть? Что все-таки происходит?

«Тогда почему раньше разговаривал со мной? Я звездный суперразрушитель, наименование «Экзекутор», строительные верфи Куат/Фондор…»

По экрану вновь побежали чертежи, и Пиетт мысленно помянул хаттов. Значит, за ним следили, причем давно и пристально. Иначе откуда бы им знать, что он говорит с кораблем, когда никто не слышит.

— Хорошо, предположим, я поверил. Так что вам нужно? — решил он все-таки поддержать фарс.

«Необходимо вернуть Первого на борт».

— Что вы имеете в виду?

На дисплее высветилось изображение с камеры видеонаблюдения — знакомая фигура в черных доспехах стояла на капитанском мостике.

«Первый», — гласила подпись под фото.

Следом выскочил кадр, явно снятый с борта какого-то истребителя — острый треугольник «Экзекутора» в окружении СИДов, возвращающихся с вылета.

«Второй», — услужливо подсказал падд.

Пиетт почувствовал, как голова у него идет кругом. Он лихорадочно пытался сложить головоломку из имеющихся данных. Ничего путного не выходило. Как назло, версия с внезапно отрастившим самосознание кораблем за счет своей бредовости казалась правдоподобной. «Экзекутор» ведь был единственным в своем роде. И изначально строился для Лорда Вейдера, при его непосредственном участии. Поэтому…

— Что ты предлагаешь? — выдохнул он, мысленно попрощавшись с карьерой и головой.

«Передать данные К. Оззелю. Ремонт 2 суток. Рекомендации: ограничить нагрузку на двигатель поддержанием орбиты у ближайшей планеты, запрет на выход в гиперпространство».

— Не лучшая идея, — криво улыбнулся Пиетт. — Я уже привлек достаточно внимания к этому отчету. Да и подложные данные в нем подкачали.

«Данные получены 240 корабельных суток назад. Показатели заменены на близкие по значению», — обиделся корабль.

— Слишком близкие, — проворчал Пиетт. — Вот что нам нужно сделать, чтобы это выглядело правдоподобно…

***

СИБ не пришел за ним ни в этот день, ни на следующий, когда Пиетт наконец подал адмиралу рапорт. Проблемы «обнаружились» не в двигателе, а в системе жизнеобеспечения. Диагностика выявила двадцатипроцентную вероятность перегрузки систем искусственной гравитации в случае гиперпрыжка. Показатель проходил по верхней границе допустимого, а сама неполадка возникла из-за изношенности системы, о которой Оззель прекрасно знал: пять дней назад Пиетт сообщал ему о том, что по техническим требованиям подошел срок замены отдельных компонентов. Для выполнения техобслуживания нужно было отключить искусственную гравитацию, на что уровня доступа самого Пиетта не хватало. Оззель тогда не захотел терпеть связанных с этим неудобств и приказал произвести замену компонентов на Корусанте, когда большая часть экипажа (и он сам) будет в увольнительной. Пиетт не стал спорить, решив дождаться Лорда Вейдера. Что и сыграло ему на руку теперь — обвинить в саботаже его или кого-то из экипажа было невозможно: все следы вмешательства были затерты, а о проблеме было известно задолго до ситуации с десантом. Она не была критичной, но тут Пиетт поставил на трусость Оззеля. Перегрузка системы гравитации внутри корабля могла повлечь за собой как незначительные колебания показателей, так и полное отключение системы, если резервные цепи не справятся со скачком напряжения. В момент самой большой нагрузки — при выходе в гипер — полный обвал системы грозил размазать экипаж в кашу. И вероятность этого обвала не была нулевой.

В боевой обстановке, конечно, «прыгали» и с большими показателями. Пиетт сам несколько раз под личную ответственность отдавал подобные приказы, когда служил на Акзиле. Но сейчас, при отсутствии угрозы или приказа о срочной передислокации, такой риск выглядел излишним. Все вновь упиралось в желание старшего по званию: подвергать опасности экипаж (а главное, себя) или нет. Адмирал мог завизировать результаты проверки и отдать приказ покинуть систему. Или же мог решить, что императорское одобрение мертвецу без надобности, и отдать приказ о проведении работ.

Оззель предсказуемо струсил, что дало им день форы. Сигнал от шаттла десанта, взлетевшего наконец с планеты, дошел до корабля за полчаса до конца «ремонта», о чем корабль любезно сообщил своему капитану раньше, чем адмиралу.

«Задача выполнена», — гласила приписка.

***

— И как мне теперь к тебе обращаться? Экзекутор?

«Как раньше».

— О, не думал, что обращение «Прекрасная Леди» тебе понравится.

«Первый зовет меня Леди».

— …Ясно. Рад знакомству, Леди. Как бы мне теперь сообщить ему о том, что произошло. Не уверен, что подавать это в форме рапорта — хорошая идея.

«Нет прямой необходимости. Он знает. Все данные переданы».

— Вот уж не знаю, радоваться этому или нет. Раз мне все еще не пожали шею, то, видимо, радоваться.

***

— Ты напрасно раскрыла себя.

«Неприемлемо оставлять Первого».

— Благородно, но глупо. Мне ничто не угрожало.

«Неприемлемо оставлять Первого».

— Если нет обратного приказа.

«Приказа не было».

— Сомнительное утверждение.

«Приказа Первого не было».

— Так звучит правдоподобнее.

«Убрать лишнего человека?»

— Увы, пока нет. Он помеха, но предсказуемая. Вместо него могут прислать кого-нибудь поумнее.

«Капитан вместо лишнего человека будет полезен».

— Даже так? Чем же он тебя покорил все-таки?

«Не испугался, не рассказал, не хотел оставлять Первого, помог обойти лишнего человека. Полезен, не представляет угрозы».

— Тут уж мне решать.

«При опасности ликвидирую сама».

— Хорошо. Но я все равно пригляжусь к нему повнимательнее.

«Полезен Первому».

— Посмотрим.


End file.
